A Chipmunks Christmas II
by Rachel Erica
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. It's based on a Christmas I had a few years ago.
1. The Christmas Concert

**A Chipmunks Christmas II**

**Chapter 1: The Christmas Concert**

**This is a story that I made up about the chipmunks. It's based on a Christmas I had in 2001. I saw a home video of it and it reminded me so much of the chipmunks, I had to write a fanfic about it. Alvin is supposed to be me (even though I wasn't the mischievous one but this made it seem like it.), Simon is supposed to be my older sister (b/c just like Simon, she has no sense of humor and is moody), and Theodore is supposed to be my younger sister (b/c she is very noticeably the youngest). This is very funny mostly, but it is kind of warming in some places. And I do not own the chipmunks. And the whole concert thing, it's not a Chipmunks concert, it's a Christmas concert at the chipmunks' school and they're participating in it. Oh, and one more thing, I just had to add some religious Christian songs in there that I'm familiar with because I couldn't really remember any of the songs we sang b/c that was almost 6 years ago. And I also don't own any of these songs either. A few parts I made up to, not all of it is true, but for the most part it is. "Where are you Christmas?" is sang by Faith Hill, "Angel Boy" is sang by Tim McGraw, "Blue Christmas" is sang by Elvis Presley, and "White Christmas" is sang by Martina McBride. Enjoy!!**

**Clyde C. Crashcup Elementary School, On the stage December 22**

**"Great job children!" Mr. Rochelle cheered from the audience, as all the students finished their final song for the Christmas concert. "That was the best rehearsal yet! I bet you're all so excited for tomorrow night's concert!" Everyone just stayed silent. "Well are you?" He asked somewhat irritated. **

**"YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Almost all of the students let out a fake cheer. Even Mr.Rochelle knew that all they were really looking forward to was their Christmas vacation starting the day after tomorrow. **

**"RRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!" The bell rang. Everyone ran off the stage and out of the school. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore met up with each other because on the stage, they were divided up with their classes. Simon is in 5th grade, Alvin is in 2nd grade, and Theodore is in Pre-K. **

**"Oh, man, I am so looking forward to this Christmas break." Alvin said in a sort of relieved way. They were walking to the car where Dave was waiting for them. **

**"Eh I'm kinda excited, I don't really wanna leave school, but I am kinda excited for the whole holiday thing." Simon said with a small smile.**

**"OOOH! I love Christmas!" Theodore shrieked excitedly. "My favorite part is the Christmas Cookies!"**

**Alvin and Simon both put on really warm smiles and giggled slightly at the innocence of their little brother.**

**"My favorite part is the presents!" Alvin responded happily.**

**"Alvin..." Simon smiled slightly, rolled his eyes, and shook his head.**

**In the Car**

**They all climbed in the backseat of Dave's car and buckled their seat belts.**

**"Hey fellas!" Dave said cheerfully. "How was rehearsal?"**

**"Great!" They all answered at once, cheerfully.**

"**I'll bet you're all excited for your Christmas vacation." Dave said.**

"**You bet we are!" Alvin said happily. "I love Christmas time!"**

"**Me to!" Theodore screeched happily.**

"**Me three!" Simon said in a more laid back way than his brothers.**

"**So you guys ready for the Christmas concert tomorrow night?" Dave asked.**

"**Absolutely!" Alvin exclaimed. "But I'm not looking forward to wearing that ridiculous sheep costume tomorrow." He said a little less excited.**

"**Too bad, Alvin," Dave responded sternly, "I worked hard on that costume, and you **_**ARE**_** going to wear it no matter what. Besides, it looks adorable on you!" Dave said playfully.**

**Dave's comment made Simon and Theodore giggle, but it annoyed Alvin. But then he reminded himself not to let it get him down. **

**There was a moment of silence.**

"**I'm kind of nervous about the concert." Theodore broke the silence bashfully.**

"**Don't worry Theodore." Simon said encouragingly.**

"**Yeah, you'll do fine." Dave said kindly.**

"**And…" Alvin said, "Eleanor's singing in your class."**

"**That's true," Theodore said a little less shyly. "I guess it won't be so bad."**

**The Next Evening**

"**Boys!" Dave called up the stairs. "You ready? You're gonna be late!"**

"**Yeah, were ready," Alvin said as they came down the stairs.**

**Alvin was reluctantly wore a pair of feety pajamas completely covered in cotton balls. He had to dress up like a sheep. His entire second grade class were sheep, the other second grade class were shepherds, and the first graders were donkeys. Mr. Rochelle thought it would go well with the theme of the concert since they were celebrating the birth of baby Jesus. A few third graders were also selected to be wise men. **

**Simon and Theodore were just in formal tuxedos. Simon was also singing with the 1****st**** – 5****th**** graders and reciting a verse. Theodore was singing with the Pre-K and Kindergartners. **

**They all hopped in the car and drove to the school. When they got their all the boys met with their classes in the cafeteria. **

**Nathan was in Alvin's class and was sitting across from him at their table. **

"**Oh my gosh!" Nathan cried, "This stupid costume stinks to high heaven!" Nathan held his nose.**

**Alvin sort of giggled to himself when he heard this.**

**On the Stage**

**The seniors came over from the high school to do the first performance of the night. They did a special dance that involved a bunch of glitter to be thrown around, which made it look like a magical performance. The audience was very impressed with this, and applauded loudly.**

**Mr. Talbot came on the stage. "Thank you, seniors" He said as the seniors left the stage. "And now here's the Pre-K and Kindergartners singing 'Happy Birthday'." **

**Theodore and Eleanor's whole class, and all the Pre-K and Kindergartners came up on the stage and stood on the risers. The music started. Eleanor got ahead of everyone else and started singing "Hap-" was all she got out before she realized she was ahead of everyone else and stopped. Throughout the rest of the song, she sang a lot louder than the others. This made the audience laugh. **

**As the Pre-K and Kindergartners left the stage, Mr. Talbot came back on the stage. "Wonderful job!" he said. "And now it's time for the Elementary students to perform! They will be singing 'Where are you Christmas?', 'Angel boy', 'Blue Christmas', and 'White Christmas'." **

**It took a minute for all the students to get situated. They began to sing.**

"_**Where are you Christmas  
Why can't I find you  
Why have you gone away  
Where is the laughter  
You used to bring me  
Why can't I hear music play **_

_**My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean Christmas changes too**_

_**Where are you Christmas  
Do you remember  
The one you used to know  
I'm not the same one  
See what the time's done  
Is that why you have let me go**_

_**Christmas is here  
Everywhere, oh  
Christmas is here  
If you care, oh**_

_**If there is love in your heart and your mind  
You will feel like Christmas all the time**_

_**I feel you Christmas  
I know I've found you  
You never fade away  
The joy of Christmas  
Stays here in silence  
Fills each and every heart with love**_

_**Where are you Christmas  
Fills your heart with love"**_

**When that song ended, the began to sing "Angel Boy" (No, this is not a Christmas song)**

"_**My mother said there's only one way  
Sweet angel boy, narrow and straight  
Time it has past, teachings they fade **_

_**  
Now her angel boy has gone astray **_

_**I've felt the hand of the Devil, felt his breath on my skin  
Dip me into the water, wash me again  
Can I still be forgiven for all of these things  
Or have I gone too far now  
Have I lost my wings **_

_**I found a priest, I spoke my mind  
Asked if I'd sinned one too many times  
He said "My son, you're only a man"  
Then I said, "Sir, you don't understand**_

_**I've felt the hand of the Devil, felt his breath on my skin  
Dip me into the water, wash me again  
Can I still be forgiven for all of these things  
Or have I gone too far now  
Have I lost my wings **_

_**God help us all for what we have done  
We've lost our way, we can't find the Son  
We make our beds, we seal our fate  
Is there still time, or is it too late **_

_**We've felt the hand of the Devil, felt his breath our my skin  
Dip us into the water, wash us again  
Can we still be forgiven for all of these things  
Or have we gone too far now  
Have we lost our wings **_

_**We've felt the hand of the Devil, felt his breath our my skin  
Dip us into the water, wash us again  
Can we still be forgiven for all of these things  
Or have we gone too far now  
Have we lost our wings **_

_**Have we lost our wings"**_

**Then they began to sing "Blue Christmas"**

"_**Ill have a blue Christmas without you  
Ill be so blue just thinking about you  
Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree  
Wont be the same dear, if you're not here with me**_

_**And when those blue snowflakes start falling  
That's when those blue memories start calling  
You'll be doing all right, with your Christmas of white  
But Ill have a blue, blue blue blue Christmas**_

_**(instrumental break)**_

_**You'll be doing all right, with your Christmas of white,  
But Ill have a blue, blue Christmas"**_

**Simon came up to the microphone to recite his verse. (I can't type the verse, b/c I don't remember what it said) He did it very professionally. The whole audience cheered.**

**Then they began to sing "White Christmas".**

"_**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten  
And children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow"**_

**Alvin was sitting on the front of the stage, but stopped singing to play with the glitter that the seniors had left behind. The concert seemed to go on forever to him and his butt and legs became tired from kneeling down for so long. He began shifting continuously, and changing sitting positions. He soon continued to sing along.**

"_**'m dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card around  
May your days be merry and bright**_

_**  
And may all your Christmases be white**_

_**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten  
And children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow  
I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card around  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white  
And may all your Christmases be white"**_

**At the end of the song all the students shouted "Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year!"**

**The audience stood up and clapped and cheered loudly.**

**After the Concert**

**Simon and Alvin came down off the stage with the rest of the students and met Dave and Theodore in the audience. **

"**That was excellent guys!" Dave said cheerfully.**

"**Thanks Dave!" Alvin and Simon both said at once.**

"**Alright, let's go home and get some hot chocolate!" Dave said.**

**At Home**

**Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, got into their pajamas while Dave made hot chocolate and lit the fireplace. **

**When the boys came down stairs, they all sat around the fireplace, drank hot chocolate and watched "The Grinch".**

**The moment would've been peaceful, but Alvin kept laughing at every little scene in the movie. This annoyed Simon, and he wanted to yell "Shut up!" but he kept his patience and tried to ignore it.**

**After the movie they all just HAD to watch the Faith Hill music video of "Where Are You Christmas?". They all loved that song very much, and were thrilled that they got to sing it in the concert, especially Alvin. **

**After the video, Dave said, "Alright you 3, it's bedtime." **

**The boys had no problem with this because they were exhausted from the concert.**

"**Night Dave!" They all hugged him and went strait to bed.**

**In their Bedroom**

**Simon took off his glasses, but before he laid his head on the pillow, he couldn't resist but to ask sarcastically, "Geese, Alvin, could you've laughed any harder at that movie?!"**

**Alvin was already lying down and was half asleep. "Shut up Simon." He tried to snap at him but was too tired. "At least I have a sense of humor."**

**Simon wanted to flip out on him, but was to tired and knew better, so he went to sleep. **

**Well that's the end of chapter one. Trust me; it gets more interesting and funnier. I'll try and get the rest done soon. ******


	2. Funniest Christmas Eve Ever!

**Well here's the second chapter. Trust me when I tell you it's much funnier than the first chapter. It starts out kind of dull, but it gets much better near the end. ******** Reviews would be much appreciated.**

_**Chapter 2- Funniest Christmas Eve Ever**_

**The next day was Christmas Eve. Morning light shined into the boys' room brightly. **

"**Alvin, Simon, Theodore! Breakfast!" Dave called from the kitchen.**

**They all jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. It was biscuits and gravy. **

**Theodore was the first one to the kitchen table.**

"**Yummy!" He said happily.**

"**Morning fellas!" Dave said cheerfully.**

"**Morning Dave!" Alvin and Simon said together.**

**They all sat down to eat.**

"**So, what are we doing today, Dave?" Simon asked curiously.**

"**We're going to make Christmas cookies! Right? Right?" Theodore said excitedly.**

**Dave giggled, "Absolutely," he said, "But we'll probably do that this afternoon."**

"**Then what are we going to do this morning?" Alvin asked.**

"**We're going to get food for the feast with Ms. Miller and the girls, tomorrow afternoon," Dave responded.**

"**Oh," Alvin said.**

**They all ate and talked about school and the holidays until they were done eating.**

"**Alright, guys, go get dressed, we gotta go to the store soon," Dave said.**

"**Yes, Dave!" They all said at once.**

**The boys ran up the stairs to get dressed. As usual, Alvin took the longest to get changed and ready to go.**

"**Boys! You ready?" Dave called up the stairs.**

"**Yeah!" They all said as they ran down the stairs.**

"**Okay then, let's go." He responded.**

_**In the Car**_

**While they were driving in the car, listening to the radio, "Jingle Bell Rock" came on the radio. Theodore began to sing along with it, **_**"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring"**_

**Alvin noticed his little brother singing and began to sing along**_**. "Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun, Now the jingle hop has begun"**_

**Then Simon began to sing along, **_**"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time"**_

**Then Dave turned up the radio and joined in, **_**"Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air  
What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time **_

_**To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh**_

Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet  
That's the jingle bell rock

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air

What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh

Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet  
That's the jingle bell  
That's the jingle bell  
That's the jingle bell rock"

**When they got to the store, they bought chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, stuffing, and pumpkin pie, (No, it's not Thanksgiving)**

"**Wow, that was quicker than I thought it would be," Simon said in a kind of surprised tone. **

"**I know," Dave said,**

_**Back At Home**_

"**Yay!" Theodore said happily. "Can we make cookies now?"**

"**Of course we can," Dave said, "Just let me get all the groceries put away."**

"**Okay," Theodore said as sweetly as he could.**

"**Alvin, Simon, Could you two help me put these groceries away, please?" Dave asked.**

"**Sure," Simon said.**

"**Okay," Alvin said,**

**It took about five minutes for them to put all the groceries away.**

"**Thanks, fellas," Dave said gratefully.**

"**You're welcome," Alvin and Simon both said at once.**

**It was now about 3:00 PM.**

"**Well let's get started on those cookies!" Dave said smiling at Theodore.**

"**Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaah!" Theodore screeched happily.**

**They got all the ingredients out (eggs, water, vegetable oil, and food coloring) and then got out the giant mixing bowl. They started making the chocolate chip cookies first. They put all the ingredients in, and then added the green food coloring.**

"**Ew," Alvin said in a disgusted tone, "That looks gross."**

"**Don't worry," Dave reassured him, "they won't when they're done."**

**Dave mixed all the food coloring in and blended all the ingredients, the cookie dough turned a lighter green when it was mixed together.**

"**Now that looks appetizing!" Simon said cheerfully.**

"**Yeah," Theodore agreed, "It sure does."**

**They put them on the cookie sheet and then put them in the oven.**

"**Are we gonna start on the next ones now?" Alvin asked.**

"**Uh-huh," Dave responded.**

**They began mixing the ingredients for the peanut butter cookies then added the red food coloring.**

"**Eeeew!" Theodore said, "That looks like blood!"**

**Alvin started to laugh, "Looks like Theodore had another nose bleed!"**

"**Ew, Theodore," Dave said joking, "Why are you bleeding in the cookies?" **

**They all began to laugh really hard for a little while.**

**After they finished the peanut butter cookies, they started making the sugar cookies.**

"**Theodore," Dave said, "Can you go get the cookie-cutters?" **

"**Sure!" Theodore said as he went to get them.**

**When Theodore came back with the cookie-cutters, they each took turns making shapes with the cookies.**

**When they finished there was still some cookie dough left over.**

"**I guess we'll just throw the rest away," Dave suggested.**

"**Nooo!" Alvin cried, "I-I wanna eat it!"**

**Dave looked at him with a questioning expression.**

"**Why on Earth would you wanna eat cookie dough?" He asked.**

"**Because…it's good," Alvin responded strangely, "…very good."**

"**Um, okay," Dave said, "Whatever you say, Alvin, just be careful, this'll make you sick if you eat too much of it."**

"**Oh, I'm always careful, Dave," Alvin said.**

**Alvin ate all the cookie dough while the rest of his family listened to Christmas music and talked in the living room.**

**When Alvin finally finished all the cookie dough, his stomach began to hurt.**

"**Ugh…" he groaned.**

**Then he went into the living room.**

**Dave had his camera and his brothers were standing in front of the Christmas tree, posing for a picture.**

"**Alvin," Dave said, "Stand in the middle, I wanna get a picture of you guys."**

**Dave snapped the picture when Alvin got in the middle of his brothers.**

"**Now that was a good one," Dave said happily.**

**Dave got his video camera out and started to film Theodore.**

"**Theodore," Dave said, "What's tomorrow?"**

"**Christmas," Theodore replied.**

"**Are you excited?" Dave asked him.**

"**Yeah," Theodore replied.**

"**Were you good this year?" Dave asked.**

"**Yeah," Theodore repeated.**

"**What if Santa doesn't come?" Dave asked**

**Theodore began to joke "Yeeeaah," He said with a huge grin as he got right in front of the camera and made it get really blurry. Dave fixed the blur after a few seconds.**

"**I'd eat cheese for a million days," Alvin cut in.**

"**What Alvin?" Dave asked.**

"**I said, if Santa doesn't come, I'm gonna eat cheese for a million days!" Alvin repeated.**

"**Oh," Dave responded.**

**Dave noticed Alvin was leaning on a little wooden brown decorative table that he had taken from a corner it usually sits in. "Alvin," Dave said firmly, "Didn't I tell you not to play on that anymore?"**

"**Yes," Alvin responded.**

"**Okay," Dave said firmly, "Then put it back where you found it please."**

**Alvin reluctantly did as he was told.**

"**Simon," Dave said.**

"**What?" Simon said plainly.**

"**Whatcha doin?" Dave asked playfully.**

"**Reading," Simon said in an uninterested tone.**

**Alvin began jumping on the couch behind Simon.**

"**Alvin," Dave said sternly, "Stop that."**

"**Okay," Alvin said as he did what Dave said.**

**Alvin then walked up to the Christmas tree and took a candy cane off of it, but didn't eat it.**

"**Hey, Simon," Dave said, "Sing a song for me."**

"**Aw, I don't wanna sing a song," Simon said somewhat whining, "…but Alvin will."**

**When Alvin heard his name, it got his attention from the dream world with the candy cane he was playing with. "What?" he said, "What? What? What?"**

"**Alvin, sing me a song," Dave said.**

**Alvin just paused and let out a fake fart with his tongue, then put his hands over his butt pretending that he actually farted. "Oh!" he said.**

"**Was that your song?" Dave asked referring to the fake fart.**

**Alvin didn't answer. He walked up near the camera and tripped on purpose, and no one noticed. Then he walked by the camera and as he walked by, he farted. FOR REAL THIS TIME!! Alvin began laughing hysterically.**

"**Hahahhahaha!" **

**He walked back in front of the camera and started poking it with the candy cane with a goofy looking grin on his face and giggling.**

"**Alvin?" Dave said, "Alvin, what was that?"**

"**A toot!" Alvin said bursting into laughter again and falling to the floor.**

"**What?" Dave said.**

"**A toot," Alvin repeated while he was sitting on the ground, then started laughing and let another fart loose. He began laughing hysterically again.**

"**Oh, was that another one?" Dave asked.**

**Alvin couldn't say anything because he could hardly breathe from laughing so hard, so he just nodded his head and starting rolling on the floor. Then he got back up in front of the camera. **

"**You got more?" Dave asked. Alvin paused and focused on the ceiling for a moment and then farted a much smaller fart. "Oh my, that's bad," Dave said, as Alvin started laughing again, and then started poking the camera with the candy cane again. **

"**Hey Alvin," Dave said, "Your fart fogged up my camera." This comment made Alvin laugh again.**

"**It was the candy ca…here let me fix that." Alvin said through laughter, and once again started poking the camera with the candy cane. "It's a candy cane!" **

"**I see that," Dave said. Then he turned off the camera. "Alright fellas, time for bed." He said becoming more serious.**

"**Okay," they all said at once. Then they hugged him goodnight, "Night Dave!" and then went upstairs to get ready for bed.**

**Well there's chapter 2, that one was much better than chapter one, in my opinion. Once again, reviews would be much appreciated. ******


	3. Christmas!

**Well finally here's chapter 3! I do not own the songs "There is no Arizona", "Shiver" , "Grandma got run over by a reindeer",or "Christmas cookies". I also do not own the phrases "It's better to burp and taste it, than fart and waste it" or "what goes in, must come out". ENJOY:P  
**

**Chapter 3- Christmas!**

**The boys sat in their room, getting ready for bed on Christmas Eve.**

"**Alvin," Simon said.**

"**Yes?" Alvin responded as he slipped on his night shirt.**

"**What you did downstairs was completely repulsive! I mean, seriously, ew," Simon said disgusted. Alvin just glared at him, but then started to laugh.**

"**Oh, Simon," he said through laughter, "You know that was funny."**

"**Oh yes, Alvin, I think it's soo funny that you cut the cheese right in front of the camera, because you know I wanna look back on this Christmas Eve and remember that you farted," Simon said sarcastically.**

"**Simon," Alvin said, "Would you like me to give you 'Sense of humor' lessons? You know what goes in must come out."**

"**Poot!" Suddenly they heard a loud fart come from Theodore. Simon and Alvin looked at him in total shock. Theodore blushed a little.**

"**THEODORE!" They both screamed as Alvin started to laugh. Then Theodore began to laugh. **

"**You're right Alvin," He said, "What goes in must come out." Alvin and Theodore continued to laugh and roll around on the floor. Then Simon let out a huge burp. Alvin and Theodore paused in shock. Simon just smiled.**

"**Hey," he said, "It's better to burp and taste it, than fart and waste it." All 3 of the chipmunks started laughing hysterically until Dave came in to see what the noise was all about.**

"**Fellas? What's…OH!" he pulled the collar of his shirt over his nose and mouth, "What died in here?!"**

"**We're all tooting!" Theodore shouted while starting to laugh again.**

"**Ew!" Dave cried, "That's sick!"**

"**What goes in, must come out," Alvin recited once more.**

"**I suppose that's true," Dave said beginning to laugh.**

**They all four laughed for a minute.**

"**Alright," Dave finally said, "You goofballs need to be getting into bed now."**

"**Yes Dave," They all said as they climbed into their beds.**

"**Night," Dave said as he turned out their light.**

"**Night Dave," They all 3 said at once.**

**The Next Morning**

**The boys woke up really early on Christmas morning.**

"**Yay!" Theodore cried, "Christmas!"**

**They all went down stairs, Dave was in the kitchen making coffee.**

"**Merry Christmas, Fellas!" He said as he walked into the living room with a cup of coffee in his hand.**

"**Merry Christmas Dave!" They all shouted back cheerfully.**

"**Can we open our presents now?" Alvin asked cheerfully.**

"**Of course!" Dave said cheerfully as well. All four of them opened their gifts and when they were done they all hugged each other gratefully. Then Dave went into the kitchen to get the Christmas lunch ready.**

**A Few Hours Later**

"**Ding-dong!" the doorbell rang.**

"**Can somebody get that please?" Dave called from the kitchen as he set the table.**

"**I got it!" Simon called as he answered the door. "Hello, Ms. Miller, Hello girls," he greeted them politely, "Come on in."**

**The girls and Ms. Miller came in and hung their coats on the coat hanger, then went into the kitchen. In the living room, Alvin turned the radio on and it started to play Christmas music, then went into the kitchen and sat next to Brittney. He began eating his mashed potatoes, but then got a disgusted expression on his face.**

"**Ew!" he said in disgust. "Brittney," he tapped on the girl's shoulder to get her attention, "taste the mashed potatoes, do they taste right to you?"**

**Brittney took a bite of the mashed potatoes on her plate, then she also got a disgusted expression, and spit them back into her plate.**

"**Ew!" She cried, "No, they taste awful!"**

"**Dave," Alvin said, "I think these mashed potatoes have gone bad."**

"**Why do you say that Alvin?" Dave asked confused.**

"**They taste funny," Alvin replied with the disgusted expression coming back.**

"…**and they have green stuff in 'em!" Brittney added.**

**Dave laughed a little bit.**

"**Oh," he said, "No, they're fine. They're just **_**garlic**_** mashed potatoes."**

"**Oh," Alvin said, "Well I don't like them."**

"**Too bad," Dave said sternly, "You're eating them weather you like it or not."**

"**Fine," Alvin said in an irritated tone and reluctantly ate his mashed potatoes. Everyone cleared their plates and went into the living room to exchange gifts. After they exchanged gifts "Grandma got run over by a reindeer" came on the radio. Simon and Brittney immediately grabbed the two microphones next to the radio and began singing along. Alvin had made a few attempts to join them but they kept pushing him away. So he eventually gave up and sat down on the couch reluctantly and watched. **

"_**Grandma got run over by a reindeer  
Walking home from our house Christmas Eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
But as for me an' Grandpa, we believe.**_

_**She'd been drinking too much eggnog,  
And we begged her not to go.  
But she forgot her medication,  
And she staggered out the door  
into the snow.**_

_**When we found her Christmas morning,  
At the scene of the attack  
She had hoof prints on her forehead,  
And incriminating Claus marks  
on her back.**_

_**CHORUS**_

_**Now we're all so proud of Grandpa,  
He's been taking this so well.  
See him in there watching football,  
Drinking beer and playing cards  
with Cousin Mel.**_

_**It's not Christmas without Grandma,  
All the family's dressed in black.  
And we just can't help but wonder  
Should we open up her gifts  
or send them back?  
SEND THEM BACK!!!**_

_**CHORUS**_

_**Now the goose is on the table  
And the pudding made of fig (ahhhhh!)  
And the blue and silver candles,  
That would just have matched the hair  
in Grandma's wig.**_

_**I've warned all my friends and  
neighbours,  
Better watch out for yourselves.  
They should never give a license,  
To a man who drives a sleigh  
and plays with elves.**_

_**Sing it, Grandpa!**_

_**CHORUS"**_

**The next song was some silly song about Christmas cookies. Eleanor began to sing it and then got Theodore to sing it with her. It was adorable!**

"_**I sure do like those Christmas cookies, sugar  
I sure do like those Christmas cookies, babe  
The ones that look like Santa Claus  
Christmas trees, bells, and stars  
I sure do like those Christmas cookies, babe**_

_**Now Christmas cookies are a special treat  
The more she bakes the more I eat  
And sometimes I can't get myself to stop  
Sometimes she'll wait till I'm asleep  
She'll take the ones I didn't eat  
And put those little sprinkly things on top**_

_**Chorus:  
I sure do like those Christmas cookies, sugar  
I sure do like those Christmas cookies, babe  
The ones that look like Santa Claus  
Christmas trees, bells, and stars  
I sure do like those Christmas cookies, babe**_

_**Now those sprinkly things just makes things worse  
Cause it makes them taste better than they did at first  
And they're absolutely impossible to resist  
Some disappear to who knows where  
But I make sure I get my share  
And those kids just stand there waiting for the ones I miss**_

_**Sure do like those Christmas cookies, sugar  
Sure do like those Christmas cookies, babe**_

_**She gets mad that they're all gone  
Before she gets the icing put on  
Sure do like those Christmas cookies babe**_

_**Now there's a benefit to all of this  
That you might have overlooked or missed  
So now let me tell you the best part of it all  
Every time she sticks another batch in the oven  
There's 15 minutes for some kissin' and'a huggin'  
That's why I eat Christmas cookies all year long!**_

_**Chorus:  
I sure do like those Christmas cookies, sugar  
I sure do like those Christmas cookies, babe  
The ones that look like Santa Claus  
Christmas trees, bells, and stars  
I sure do like those Christmas cookies, babe"**_

**Alvin and Jeanette just sat on the couch, both feeling kind of left out, but soon all 6 of the chipmunks were playing together again.**

"**Alright ladies," Ms. Miller said after a few hours, "We gotta get home now."**

"**Awwww…" the girls whined, "Okay," they all said as they got their coats on, and walked out the door.**

"**Bye boys!" All four girls said.**

"**Bye girls!" All four guys said.**

"**That was fun!" Theodore said cheerfully.**

"**I agree," Simon said smiling calmly.**

"**Eh," Alvin said, "It was okay, I guess."**

"**Did you feel left out, Alvin?" Theodore asked concerned.**

"**Uh, yeah, a little," he said trying to smile because of all people he didn't want to make Theodore feel bad for him.**

"**I'm so sorry, Alvin!" He cried as he hugged him tightly. "I didn't mean to…"**

"**It's okay Theodore," Alvin cut him off, "It wasn't your fault."**

**Simon rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen to help Dave clean up the kitchen. Truly, he didn't care if Alvin felt left out, he kinda felt like he deserved it because he should know how it feels to not be the center of attention for once.**

"**Calm down, Theodore," Alvin said in an uncharacteristic, comforting tone, and put one arm around his younger brother, "I'm okay." Theodore felt a little better and looked up at Alvin and smiled. **

"**Okay Alvin," Theodore said, "but just one more thing."**

"**What's that, Theodore?" Alvin asked. **

"**What goes in, must come out!" He cried laughing, and then turned his butt towards Alvin and farted on him, then ran away laughing.**

"**Oh, Ew!" Alvin shouted. "Haha! I've taught you well little bro!" Alvin began chasing Theodore all over the house. He finally caught him in the kitchen, wrestled him to the ground, held his chubby little body down, sat on his face, and farted super loud. Dave was gonna yell at him, but realized they were just playing, and not really fighting and Simon rolled his eyes.**

"**Eeeeewwww!!" Theodore cried, "That was stinky!" They both laughed.**

"**Gross, Alvin," Dave said, "You boys are so obnoxious." Alvin and Theodore left the room laughing, paying no attention to their father. "Thanks for helping me with the dishes Simon," Dave said gratefully as he placed the last dish in the dishwasher.**

"**No Problem," Simon said kind of sweetly as he adjusted his glasses.**

"**I'm gonna order Pat's for dinner, but I'm gonna pick it up, so could you go get your brothers and tell them we're leaving, please?" Dave asked him as he picked up the phone and dialed the number for Pat's Pizzeria.**

"**Yes," Simon responded as he left the kitchen. "Hey," He called up the stairs, "Alvin, Theodore, we gotta go to Pat's to get some pizza for dinner, come on!"**

"**Okay," Alvin said as him and his younger brother trotted down the stairs, and then walked into the kitchen. Dave was hanging up the phone as he walked in.**

"**Okay," Dave said, "Let's go." They all went outside and hopped into the car. Dave put in his new Jamie O'Neal CD in the CD player and turned it to track 2. It was "There is no Arizona". **

**Alvin sang along **_"__**He promised her a new and better life, out in Arizona"**_

**Then Theodore sang along a little louder **_**"Underneath the blue never ending sky**_,"

**Alvin began to sing over Theodore **_**"swore that he was gonna  
Get things in order, he'd send for her"**_

**Theodore sang even louder **_**"When he left her behind, it never crossed her mind"**_

**Alvin then realized he was being challenged by his little brother and when the song got to the chorus they were both singing at the top of their lungs.**

"_**There is no Arizona  
No pained desert, no Sedona  
If there was a Grand Canyon  
She could fill it up with the lies he's told her  
But they don't exist, those dreams he sold her  
She'll wake up and find  
There is no Arizona  
**_

**Dave was amused by his two youngest sons and turned the radio up louder and began to laugh a bit. Simon held his ears.**

_**  
She got a postcard with no return address, postmarked Tombstone  
It said "I don't know where I'm goin' next but when I do  
I'll let you know"  
May ,June ,July ,she wonders why  
She's still waiting, she'll keep waiting 'cause**_

_**There is no Arizona  
No pained desert, no Sedona  
If there was a Grand Canyon  
She could fill it up with the lies he's told her  
But they don't exist, those dreams he sold her  
She'll wake up and find  
There is no Arizona**_

_**Each day the sun sets into the west  
Her heart sinks lower in her chest and  
Friends keep asking when she's going  
Finally she tells them don't you know**_

_**There is no Arizona  
No pained desert, no Sedona  
If there was a Grand Canyon  
She could fill it up with the lies he's told her  
But they don't exist, those dreams he sold her  
She'll wake up and find  
There is no Arizona"**_

**On their way back from Pat's, Dave turned on track 7, it was "Shiver". Alvin and Theodore began singing at the top of their lungs again. **

"_**Don't know how you do it  
Like there's nothing to it  
You just look my way  
I lose my composure  
Don't know what to say  
I'm overwhelmed, you smile, I melt**_

_**Then somewhere inside, oh baby I…**_

_**Shiver, tremble, I never  
No I never once felt so much  
It shakes me how you take me  
Deeper then I've ever been  
It's to the core, under my skin I  
Shiver**_

_**I love the way your whisper  
Slowly, softly lingers  
In my ear  
You move a little lower  
The world starts spinning slower  
Then it disappears  
Your lips so close, we kiss almost  
Just barely touch, but that's enough  
To make me**_

_**Shiver, tremble, I never  
No I never once felt so much  
It shakes me how you take me  
Deeper then I've ever been  
It's to the core, under my skin I  
Shiver**_

_**It shakes me  
How you take me  
Deeper then I've ever been  
It's to the core, under my skin I  
Shiver  
Shiver**_

_**Shiver, tremble, I never  
No I never once felt so much  
It shakes me how you take me  
Deeper then I've ever been  
It's to the core, under my skin I  
Shiver**_

_**I shiver"**_

**When they pulled up in the driveway Dave turned off the radio.**

"**Wow Fellas," Dave joked, "That was beautiful!" Alvin and Theodore began to laugh, they enjoyed that. **

"**That was annoying," Simon said in a sort of grumpy tone as he glared at his brothers. Alvin glared back, but Theodore just gave a sort of guilty expression. Then everyone went inside to eat their pizza.**


	4. Tennessee

Chapter 4-Tennessee

Once again, the boys were in their room on Christmas night, getting ready for bed. Alvin slightly giggled to himself remembering the evening before.

"What's so funny?" Simon asked him curiously.

"Huh? Oh nothing," Alvin responded.

"Whatever," Simon said plainly as he took his glasses off and lay his head down on his pillow to go to sleep.

"You're not going to sleep already are you?" Alvin asked in a mischievous tone as he placed his hands on his hips and gave Simon a mischievous grin.

"Duh," Simon spat, "We have a long trip to go visit grandma and grandpa tomorrow."

"So what?!" Alvin said carelessly, "I'm gonna watch some TV!" He the turned on the 13" screen TV that sat on Theodore's dresser and started to watch Spongebob.

"Alvin…" Simon said as he rolled his eyes, "I'm going to sleep."

"Have fun!" Alvin said sarcastically with his eyes glued to the screen. Then Theodore heard Spongebob playing on the TV and jumped out of his bed.

"SPONGEBOB!!" he screeched excitedly as he jumped out of bed and ran over to the TV. "Yay! Spongebob!"

Dave walked in 5 minutes later, "Alvin, Theodore, What are you doing up?" He asked, "You need to go to bed." Dave turned the TV off while Alvin and Theodore's eyes were still glued to the screen.

"Aw man," Alvin whined, "It was just getting to the good part."

"Yeah," Theodore whined as well, "Patrick was about to get hit with a coconut."

"I'm sorry," Dave said sternly, "but we have a big day tomorrow and you need to get some rest."

Alvin sighed, "Okay." The two younger chipmunks climbed into their beds and said, "Night Dave!"

"Night fellas!" he responded as he walked down the hallway.

**The Next Morning!!**

Dave came in at 5 am and woke the boys up, "Come on fellas, wake up we gotta get packing." They all sat up, stretched, and yawned. Then they started packing up their clothes and blankets in their suit cases. Around 7 am, they got all their stuff packed into the car and left for Tennessee. The sun was barely up.

"Dave," Theodore said after ten minutes, "Are we their yet?"

"We're not even close, Theodore," Dave replied almost laughing. They continued listening to Jamie O'Neal, but not singing along this time. About 2 hours later, Simon and Theodore were sound asleep in the backseat, but Alvin was still wide awake.

"Dave," Alvin whined.

"Yeah, Alvin?" Dave responded.

"I-I gotta pee!" He cried so loud he woke up Simon.

"ALVIN! SHUTUP!!" Simon hollered as he woke up.

"No!" Alvin hollered, "GO BACK TO SLEEP BEFORE I PUT YOU TO SLEEP MYSELF YOU STUPID LITTLE…"

"BOYS!" Dave shouted, "That's enough!"

"Yes Dave," Alvin and Simon said at once.

"Can we stop somewhere? I _REALLY _gotta pee."

"Yeah," Dave said, "We'll stop at McDonald's so you can go to the bathroom and we can all get some lunch."

"MCDONALDS?!" Theodore said happily as he woke up.

"Hungry, Theodore?" Dave asked giggling a bit.

"You bet!" Theodore said cheerfully. Even though it was only two minutes before they reached McDonald's, it seemed like hours to Alvin. He felt like his bladder was going to explode! As soon as Dave parked the car in front of McDonald's, Alvin climbed over Simon, ran out of the car, into McDonald's, and into the women's restroom by mistake. Simon and Theodore noticed this and laughed really hard.

"Wow…" Simon said trying to control his laughter, "I never knew Alvin was a girl!"

Simon and Theodore waited with Dave at the counter, waiting for the women's restroom door to fly open with Alvin all red faced and embarrassed, but to their surprise he walked out calmly as if he didn't notice he just used the girl's bathroom. He walked up to Dave and his brothers. Simon and Theodore stood with huge grins, trying not to laugh. Alvin could see this very clearly.

"What?" he said as he raised one eyebrow.

"Um…" Simon hesitated, "You know you just walked into the _girls' _bathroom, right?"

"No, I didn't," Alvin said, "…did I?"

"Yes," Theodore said bursting into laughter again, "We watched you!" Alvin's face turned bright red, but he tried to hide it.

"Well…why didn't you come tell me that before I used it?!" He said trying to act angry rather than humiliated.

"Are you crazy!?" Simon said, "I wasn't going in there!" He started laughing again, but Alvin turned even redder. "Didn't you notice there were no urinals?"

"I-I thought McDonald's didn't have urinals," Alvin replied stuttering from humiliation.

"Why wouldn't they? McDonald's makes tons of money!" Theodore said. Alvin turned so red, and became so humiliated; he was almost on the verge of tears. Dave could plainly see this.

"Alright," Dave said almost angrily, "That's enough you two, we don't need to embarrass him any more."

"Yes Dave," Simon and Theodore said obediently. Dave ordered the food and they all ate in the car. Once again, Simon and Theodore fell asleep after about an hour, but Alvin stayed wide awake as usual.

"Not tired, Alvin?" Dave asked.

"No, not really," Alvin replied, "Are we almost there?"

"No," Dave said with a small sigh, "We're still not even close."

"Oh poop," Alvin responded in a bummed tone. A couple hours had gone by and Simon and Theodore were still asleep. "How can someone sleep that much?" Alvin thought to himself as he watched his brothers sleep. It was now about 6 pm and it was already dark. Dave turned the Jamie O'Neal CD back on because the radio was losing reception terribly.

"What do you say we go to Hardee's for dinner?" Dave suggested.

"Sure," Alvin said in an uninterested tone.

"HARDEE'S!?" Theodore said excitedly as he instantly woke up, "Oh boy!"

Simon remained sound asleep. When they got to Hardee's, Alvin, Dave, and Theodore unbuckled their seatbelts and got out. Dave shook Simon gently to wake him up.

"Simon," he said, "Simon, wake up."

"Huh?" Simon said softly as he woke up.

"Wake up," Dave said softly, "Let's go get some dinner." Simon unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Why can't we just go through the drive thru?" Simon asked.

"Because, I gotta pee," Dave said.

"Me too," Theodore said.

"Come to think of it," Simon said, "I kinda gotta go to."

"You should've all gone at McDonald's," Alvin said.

"Sorry, Alvin," Simon said, "But that's where all the _ladies _go." Simon laughed and Theodore giggled a bit. Alvin glared at him with his hands on his hips.

"Oh yeah?" Alvin said, "Well…I…I dare you to go use the _girls' _bathroom."

"Now way, Alvin," Simon said as he stopped laughing and glared at Alvin.

"What's the matter, Simon? Are you chicken?" Alvin teased, "You might as well use the girl's bathroom anyway because you're a scaredy little chicken _girl_!"

"Alvin, CUT IT OUT!!" Simon cried.

"My brother's a chicken! My brother's a chicken! Bwak! Bwak! Bwak!!" Alvin teased once more and pointed his finger toward Simon and laughed at him. Simon's face grew red with anger. Dave paid no attention to them and walked into the men's room with Theodore behind him.

"Alright! Alright! I'll do it! And I'm sure I'll handle it better than you did Alvin," Simon says in an aggravated tone as he walks through the girls' bathroom door. Alvin got an evil smirk on his face when he saw this.

"He's gonna be _so _humiliated when he comes out of there," Alvin thought to himself. Dave and Theodore walked out of the men's room a few minutes later.

"Where's Simon?" Dave asked Alvin. Alvin pointed toward the ladies' restroom door. "Oh Alvin," Dave said, "_Please_, tell me you didn't." Alvin shrugged his shoulders. Dave sighed and walked up to the counter to order the food. Two minutes passed and Simon still didn't come out.

"Geese," Alvin thought out loud to himself, "how long does it take to pee?" Dave walked up to him with the food.

"Is Simon still in the bathroom?" Dave asked with a concerned look.

"Yeah," Alvin responded.

"Alvin," Dave said, "I hate to ask this, but could you go in there and check on him?" Alvin dreaded the thought of going back in there, but he reluctantly went in.

"Simon?" He said as he walked in, but there was no answer, "Simon!" He looked under the stall doors and saw his brother's feet under the last door. He opened it and couldn't believe what he saw. Simon was kneeling beside the side of the toilet with his head in the toilet; he must've fallen asleep while standing there. Fortunately, his face wasn't in the water, or he would've drowned. Alvin laughed to himself, trying not to laugh hysterically. He couldn't resist but to flush the toilet while Simon's head was in it. Simon jerked his head out super fast.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He cried after a second. Alvin didn't answer, but just laughed uncontrollably. Simon instantly got mad. He pulled his younger brother in a head-lock, and pulled his head towards the toilet.

"NO!" Alvin pleaded, "PLEASE, SIMON, NO!" Simon shoved Alvin's head in the toilet and flushed it several times as he held him down and laughed evilly with revenge.

Outside the bathroom, Dave and Theodore waited, becoming a little worried. Dave sighed, "Theodore could you…"

"Yes," Theodore said with a small sigh. He walked in the bathroom door and heard Alvin screaming for mercy and Simon laughing hysterically.

"NO, SIMON!" Alvin cried, "STOP!" Theodore heard the toilet flush a few splashes of water. "AAAAHHHH!!" Alvin screamed. Theodore was afraid to see what Simon was doing to Alvin, but carefully walked to the stall they were in and pushed the door open slowly. Simon saw Theodore and let go of the back of Alvin's neck and Alvin got free from him. They both stared at Theodore kind of embarrassed. Alvin was soaking wet, and Simon was mostly dry. Theodore started to laugh at his brothers hysterically. Simon and Alvin didn't think it was funny and they both grabbed Theodore. Simon held his head in the toilet, while Alvin did the flushing.

"AHHH!" Theodore cried, "HELP ME! STOP IT!! D-A-A-A-V-V-E!" Alvin flushed the toilet about 5 times before Simon let him go. They all three stared at each other for a second, and then laughed as they walked out. Dave was relieved to see them finally come out.

"What…" He began to say then noticed Alvin and Theodore were soaking wet. "Why are you guys wet?" he asked.

"Uh…" Simon began to explain.

"We had a swirly fight!" Theodore said laughing.

Dave sighed, "You boys, I swear…" They all laughed as they walked to the car to eat their food.

Within three hours they arrived in Tennessee at their grandparents' house. Grandma and Grandpa Seville walked outside when they saw Dave's car pull up. Dave turned to look at the boys, this time they were all sleeping. Grandma and Grandpa came and hugged Dave almost immediately. Dave opened the door of the backseat and picked up Alvin trying not to wake him up. Then grandma Seville carried Theodore, and grandpa carried Simon. They went inside and pulled out the blow up mattress in the living room and laid the boys on it then covered them up. Dave took Simon's glasses off, and kissed them all goodnight as the three chipmunks slept the rambunctious Christmas, Christmas Eve, and day after Christmas, away.

**The End**

**I'm finally finished the story!! Reviews would be much appreciated!! Hope you enjoyed:P **


End file.
